


The Dresses

by Likemycoffee



Series: Brothers [2]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, People being judgemental, Period Typical Attitudes, Philippe wearing women's clothes, kids asking questions, louis is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Likemycoffee
Summary: Louis realises that not all kings' brothers dress in women's clothes. He starts to question why his own brother does.





	The Dresses

1649 - Saint-Germain

It was Henriette who first made Louis think about it. 

She was a five years old and she followed after him and Philippe everywhere. She joined in with all their games. She was happy to build forts and climb trees and swim in the fountains but on that particular day Louis and Philippe were practicing duelling with their instructor and Henriette was being made to sit with her governess, Lady Dalkeith and practice needlework. Henriette was complaining loudly and informed her governess that she wanted to have her own wooden sword so she could learn to fight like Louis and Philippe were. 

'Princesses don't fight with swords,' Lady Dalkeith told her. 'It's not ladylike.'

'But Philippe is allowed to sword fight.'

Louis saw Lady Dalkeith looked a little confused when she replied 'yes, because the Duke of Anjou is a prince and princes should distinguish themselves in battle.'

'But if he's a prince why does he wear a dress?'

That brought Louis up short. He'd never once thought to question the fact that Philippe dressed in women's clothing. It had happened all his life. He looked at his brother and found that he couldn't read the expression on his face and he appeared lost for words. 

'That's enough Minette,' Lady Dalkeith said, clearly uncomfortable at the question.

'But why?' Henriette persisted and then turned to the king. 'Louis, will you tell me why?' 

'Because he just does,' Louis told her and shrugged. 'He is brother to the king.'

'My brothers James and Henry are brothers to the king also,' Henriette continued. 'They don't wear dresses.'

'That's because your stupid brother isn't a real king!' Philippe shouted at her.

'Yes he is,' Henriette argued back. 

'You all have to live in France because he doesn't have a kingdom,' Philippe retorted. 

'Enough,' Louis commanded before Henriette could argue further. 'Both of you.'

Louis felt Philippe's eyes on him for a moment before his brother gave an incredulous sounding sigh and turned on his heels walking quickly out of the room. Louis watched him go and felt unsure of exactly what had just happened. 

\---  
Louis thought about it again that night as he lay in his bedchamber. 

The first time he clearly remembered seeing Philippe in a dress was not long after their father died, when they were both in the royal nursery, Philippe was still learning to walk and he was toddling around on his unsteady legs wearing a pretty, white linen dress. None of the adults seemed to think anything was amiss and so Louis had just accepted the fact and from then on, Philippe spent at least half his days wearing dresses, even when they'd stood to have their portrait painted together, his brother had been wearing a dress. 

It wasn't just the clothes either, Louis thought. It was the fact that their mother, when she talked about Philippe to others would not address him by his Christian name or his title, Duke of Anjou; she would not even use the more informal 'Le Petit Monsieur' that other courtiers, their governess and tutors favoured but instead she called him 'Ma petite fille,' my little girl. 

Now that he was actively thinking about it Louis had to admit it was a strange pet name for a mother to use for her son. Did Philippe like being addressed thus or did it upset him? Louis knew if the roles were reversed he would not like it one bit

\---

It was two days later when Louis next encountered Philippe wearing female attire. Philippe had disappeared soon after lessons and Louis wished for company so he had gone looking for him. He entered his brother's dressing room and found he had changed into a pale blue dress with lace sleeves. He was standing in front of the mirror, trying to pin his hair up on the top of his head. 

'What are you doing?' Louis asked him. 

'My hair,' Philippe replied as though it should be obvious. 

'Why?'

'I want to wear it the way mother does.'

Louis frowned. Uncertain of how to respond. A week ago this sight would not have phased him in the least but now he was unsure of himself; unsure of Philippe. 

'Brother,' he said softly. 'Why are you dressed like that?'

Philippe stopped messing with his hair and looked down at himself. 'Like what?'

'Like a girl?' 

Philippe frowned. 'I don't know,' he said after a long pause. 'I like this dress.'

'Wouldn't you rather wear your normal clothes?' 

Philippe shrugged his shoulders. 'No. Not today.'

'Philippe...'

'Why do you care?' Philippe interrupted. 

'I don't.'

Philippe met Louis's gaze in the mirror. 'Hmm,' he sighed. 'Do you think one of mother's ladies in waiting would help with my hair?'

1650 - Saint-Germain

The topic of conversation wasn't alluded to again until Henriette's brother, James Stuart came to visit his mother and sister from where he had been residing with his brother the exiled King Charles. Queen Anne, who suspected the real purpose of James's visit was to try and raise more money to support his brother's attempts to retake the English throne, informed Louis that he was to act as host for the duration of James's visit. 

Louis relished the opportunity to finally be allowed to take on some real kingly responsibility. He invited James to join him at cards in the salon and the two men were settling into the second hand when Philippe entered the room. 

He was dressed in an ivory silk gown with pearl buttons and his eyes appeared to have been lined with some sort of kohl. Philippe did not look at his brother as he entered, instead making his way over to stand with a group of ladies who included the Duchess of Mortemart and some of her daughters. Philippe began to whisper conspiratorially with them. 

Louis inwardly cursed his brother. Philippe had done this just to annoy him, Louis was certain of it. 

'Who is that?' James asked with amusement in his voice as he watched Philippe cross the room. 

'That is my brother,' Louis replied through slightly gritted teeth. 'The Duke of Anjou.'

'Ah yes,' James said and the laughter in his tone made Louis narrow his eyes. 'I see the resemblance now. Apologies, I mistook him for a lady in waiting dressed like that.'

Louis saw Philippe's cheeks flush and he knew his brother had clearly heard the comment. Louis hardened his gaze. 

'I had heard that the French court was full of such strange spectacles,' James continued, 'but I confess I did not expect to find his majesty's own brother attired thus. I would not allow my younger brother to behave in such a way.'

Louis placed his cards down on the table and fixed James with a hard stare. 'I think you forget where you are Sir,' he said. 'And to whom you speak.'

Louis stood up and walked towards his brother, indicating with an incline of his head that he should follow him. 

'What do you think you are doing?' Louis demanded when he and Philippe were alone. 

'Nothing,' Philippe replied. 'Looking for some amusement.'

'You look like a harlot. You are embarrassing yourself.'

'I disagree. I think I am embarrassing you.'

'So you admit that is your intention?'

'You told me once that you did not care about this,' Philippe said gesturing at his attire. 'I merely wanted to show you exactly how very much you do care.'

'You are my brother, you cannot continue to behave in this ridiculous manner.'

'Everything in my life revolves around you,' Philippe shouted. 'I just want something for myself is that too much to ask?'

'Yes!' Louis shouted back and Philippe glared at him angrily. 

'And there it is,' Philippe said quietly. 'At last the truth.'

He turned and walked away leaving Louis standing alone. 

\---  
The next day, when Louis had his audience with his mother the Queen, he railed at her against Philippe. 

'He makes himself ridiculous,' Louis complained. 'The whole world will see him as a laughing stock. Will you not command him Lady mother? He should have more respect.'

Queen Anne did not answer immediately but she regarded her eldest son with a cool expression. When she spoke, her voice lacked any hint of emotion. 

'You are the King,' she told him. 'You are the sun. The brightest light. Nothing must be allowed to dim that light.'

'So you will speak to Philippe?' 

'No,' Queen Anne replied. 'I will not.'

'I don't understand Lady mother.'

'Before you were born, your uncle Gaston, the Duke of Orleans led a rebellion against your father and he almost destroyed the crown and tore this country apart. He did this because he believed he was your father's equal,' Anne explained. 'When the younger brother of the King believes that his own light can shine as brightly as the monarch the whole kingdom risks being plunged into darkness and civil war. Do you understand Louis? Philippe must always be seen to be lesser than you. That is the way to ensure your light never goes out.'

Anne said nothing further on the subject and Louis didn't question his mother about it again. 

\---

A week later, when James had returned to his brother's court of exiles, Queen Anne decided that the French court should go to Versailles for a visit. 

Philippe and Louis took the first opportunity they could find to escape their tutors and run off to play in the woods, Henriette with them as usual. Louis took charge of assigning everyone their roles in the game. He, of course was the king and Henriette was his Queen. 

'I suppose I'm to be the footman?' Philippe asked his brother only half in jest.

'No,' Louis shook his head. 'I wish you to have a better place than that. You shall be my bravest and most loyal knight. You will protect me and the kingdom from everyone that would seek to do harm.'

Philippe looked at his brother and smiled brightly. 'It would be my honour your Majesty.' He gave a low bow and then laughing he ran off to look for a stick that he could use to make a decent looking sword.


End file.
